Pistachio Posse
by VibeQuake
Summary: An introduction to my first two Milo Murphy's Law OCs. Oneshot.


**I've recently become obsessed with Milo Murphy's Law, so I did the sensible thing and created several OCs with which to write stories! XD XD XD Here is a oneshot introducing two of them.**

 **…**

After the green cleared from Lily's vision, she blinked and looked round at the buildings. "Where are we, Uncle Cavendish?" she asked.

Cavendish was looking at his watch. "I believe we are in 2017," he said in his fairly posh British accent.

"Well, that's good," Dakota, Lily's other uncle, said, lazily looking at his fingernails. "Cuz that's where we wanted to go."

Cavendish rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Come, you two! I sense there are pistachios we must protect."

"Yay!" Lily yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"Never seen a ten-year-old get so excited about pistachios," Dakota grumbled.

Lily grinned and twisted her body a few times, causing her floral dress to swish with her. "I like adventures," she said. "Adventures in pistachios!"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"You never make any sense either," retorted Cavendish, inspecting his watch. "Alright…there is a pistachio warehouse nearby that is in dire need of safety precautions."

"Yeah, speaking of safety precautions…" Dakota paused. "We're in the middle of the road. And there's a truck coming."

Cavendish yelped and dived onto the sidewalk. Grabbing Lily, Dakota hurriedly followed. As the truck rolled past, the three of them saw that it was a pistachio truck. "Quick, follow that pistachio truck!" Cavendish yelled, pointing at it. "It may lead us to the-!"

"Already on it, Uncle Cavendish!" Lily called from atop the truck, waving. "Come on, quickly!"

"HOW THE DEVIL-?!"

"Come on!" shouted Dakota, grabbing Cavendish's sleeve. "Surely you've learned by now not to question Lily!"

The two men raced after the truck and managed to jump onto the back. They climbed onto the top, finding Lily already sitting there. She beamed at them. "We're going really fast!" she yelled over the wind. "There's a lot of wind!"

"I can't hear you; there's too much wind!" Dakota yelled back, shielding his eyes from the blinding breeze.

"We're speeding up!" Cavendish yelled, keeping low to the roof. He pointed towards the front of the truck. "Go that way!"

The three of them began crawling along the roof in the direction of the front, when all of a sudden, Lily lost her grip from the strong wind. Before she could fall, however, both her uncles grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back onto the truck, keeping low. "Change of plan!" Cavendish bellowed. "Stay here until the truck slows down!"

"Why are we going so fast, anyway?!" Dakota yelled. "This is a sixty zone!"

"Maybe it can't slow down!" Lily cried.

"Typical," snapped Cavendish. "Then we can't wait for it to slow down or it might speed up. We're going to have to jump!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Dakota, but Cavendish had already tucked Lily under his arm. He reached out and grabbed Dakota's hand.

"Ready?"

"NO!" Dakota shrieked, grabbing onto the edge of the truck with his other hand. "I WANNA LIVE!"

"Too bad!"

Cavendish leapt off the side of the truck, but he hadn't noticed that Dakota's other hand was on the side of the truck. Instead of hitting the road like he expected, Cavendish and Lily found themselves swinging round to the other side of the truck. Luckily, Dakota couldn't hold all three of their weight, so they tumbled off and onto the sidewalk.

Dakota groaned and rubbed his arm. "Thanks so much, Cavendish," he moaned, watching the pistachio truck disappear into the distance. "Yeah, that was DEFINITELY the best thing to do."

Cavendish was lying sprawled on his back, Lily lying across his chest. The ten-year-old girl climbed off her uncle and stood up, brushing down her knee-length floral dress. Glancing up, she spotted a young boy, about the same age as her, standing on the sidewalk, staring at her through thick black glasses. She gave a sheepish smile and a wave. "Hi."

"Did…you three just fall off the top of a pistachio truck?"

Lily grinned. "Yes, yes we did. I'm Lily."

"I'm Benjamin," the boy said, smirking slightly. "But call me Ben. So why DID you and those two futuristic-looking guys fall off the top of that pistachio truck?"

"Heh…" Lily grinned sheepishly. "It's a long story. Basically…we're from the future."

Ben's eyes widened. "R-really?!"

Lily nodded. "My uncles and I are pistachio protectors. It's our job to come back in time and make sure that ALL pistachios are properly protected."

Ben blinked, looking briefly stunned, before nodding. "Cool."

"You believe me?!"

Ben shrugged. "Nobody believes me when I say I want to be a dancer, so why shouldn't I believe you when you say you're a pistachio protector from the future?"

Lily hesitated. "You…want to be a dancer?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "My family don't take me seriously, though. My older sister Melissa is the only one who will come to my dance recitals."

"I bet you're the only boy in dance class, aren't you?" Lily asked sympathetically.

Ben nodded again. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Because I was the only girl in my computer studies class," sighed Lily. "They said it was a "boy's job". But I proved them wrong."

"How?" asked Ben.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Lily's face. "I hacked into the school system and gave everyone failing grades except me."

Ben's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Did you get away with it?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I didn't get punished, but that was only because my uncles said they'd stop pistachio imports to the school if they punished me." Lily put her hands behind her back and stared down at the ground. "Uncle Cavendish and Uncle Dakota raised me when my parents died. I felt bad about letting them down." Her sad look turned back into a smirk. "But you should have seen the look on the principal's face when they threatened to stop pistachio import. Everyone's obsessed with those nuts in the future, and it was hilarious seeing the principal's face."

"I bet it was."

"Lily!" called Dakota. "You better get over here before Cavendish bursts a blood vessel."

Lily glanced back towards her uncles. Cavendish was pacing angrily up and down, muttering to himself and examining a very torn map.

"I should go," Lily said apologetically. "We need to find that pistachio warehouse."

"Oh, I know where that is!" Ben grinned. "I pass by that all the time on my way to school."

"Great! You can take us there!" Lily beamed. She turned towards her uncles and called, "Hey, Uncle Cavendish! Ben can take us to the pistachio warehouse!"

"You might want to listen to the kid," Dakota said lazily, jerking his thumb towards Ben. "Especially since we don't even know where this warehouse is."

"I know where it is," snapped Cavendish resignedly. "The truck was clearly heading to it, so if we go in that direction-."

"Actually, that truck was transporting pistachios to Danville, the city next door," Ben called. "The warehouse is actually nowhere near here."

Lily smirked. "That is why we need Ben."

Cavendish huffed. "Very well. Come, you three." He started storming off.

Dakota followed him.

Ben burst out laughing. "When should I tell them they're going the wrong way?"

"They'll realise in a minute," laughed Lily. "They always do."

"You know what?" Ben smirked. "If I permanently join your crew, we could be known as the Pistachio Posse."

"I like it." Lily grinned. "Come, Pistachio Posse. It's time to get us some pistachios!"


End file.
